


Lollipop

by Yaoi_Devil



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Licking, M/M, SebaCiel - Freeform, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7194668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoi_Devil/pseuds/Yaoi_Devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fic about Sebastian cleaning Ciel's sticky mess with his tongue after he wakes up with a surprise between his legs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lollipop

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me while i was trying to sleep because yknow what else am I going to think about before bed

As Ciel approached more prominent ages, his body began to change, and so did his mindset. At the age of 14, Ciel noticed strange urges coming from his growing self. It seemed that whenever he was around his butler, Sebastian, he noticed small details about him more so than before, like how sharp his jawline was cut, or how slender his frame was, or how soft his lips looked when he smiled at him. In return, his body reacted by sending a flurry of tingling sensations down his crotch that made him quiver. He knew sebastian was aware of this. Whenever Sebastian undressed him for his bath, he would always smirk as he pulled down Ciel's trousers, revealing his smooth member that would twitch in the sight of the butler. How odd, Ciel thought, was I always like this? His brain told him what he wanted. He wanted Sebastian to touch it, fondle it, engulf it, desire it. But to Ciel's dismay, he had no idea why he wanted this. There must be some kind of sense behind it all, he thought.

One day Ciel awoke to the usual manner, with Sebastian pulling the curtains apart and letting in the light and wheeling in the morning tea. As he crept his eyes open and glanced at the window, Ciel saw it was pouring outside and the sky loomed with puffy grey clouds. Already, something seemed off about the day. As he began to sit up, he noticed something sticky between his legs. He jumped in alarm and hid again beneath the blankets. Sebastian noticed the disturbance and turned an eye to him.

"Young Master, what seems to be the matter? Are you alright?" the butler cooed with a frown. Ciel reached below his shirt and felt the wet substance had drenched his member as well as the sheets. 

"S-Sebastian.." Ciel murmured. "There seems to be something...wrong with me." 

"And what's that?" the butler smirked. Ciel bit his tongue, hesitantly. 

"There's a liquid between my legs...I...I think it's blood." His voice was shaky and ciel knew sebastian could hear the fear in his voice.

"Well then, Young Master, show me so i can assess the situation accordingly." Sebastian said as he approached the bed, kneeling before him, his hand nearing the blanket. Ciel was unsure of what his butler would find, but shakily lifted the blanket. As Ciel looked down at the bed, he saw a white substance dripping from his prominent member and clinging to the bed sheets. What...What was this?? Ciel thought. This wasn't blood...not at all. 

"Sebastian what the bloody hell is this?" he asked astonished. Sebastian merely smiled in his devilish way and chuckled. 

"Why young master, it seems you're growing up faster than I thought." the butler spoke. "It's completely normal at your age for this to occur, it simply means your sexual organs are finally mature." Ciel's body tightened as Sebastian spoke. He didn't know that this meant, but maybe things were finally making sense. "Would you like me to clean you, my lord?" his butler asked in a way that made Ciel's cock twitch involuntarily. 

"Eh...yes Sebastian...please clean this right away" Ciel said in a small voice. As he watched Sebastian stand up and and turn away, Ciel spoke up. "W-wait Sebastian. I'd like you to clean it...but not with any cloths." His master's words made Sebastian stop mid step and turn over his shoulder.

"Oh?" the butler could sense something amiss in his little master's voice, but could not put a finger on what exactly it was. His master spoke in a quiet voice.

"I'd like you to clean it with...y-your..m..mouth.." His voice was almost a whisper, the words barely gliding off just the tip of his tongue. Ciel wanted these urges to go away, maybe manifesting them would eliminate them.

Sebastian smiled. "Yes, my lord." Sebastian turned around and proceeded towards the bed, loosening his tie. "Would you please sit with your back against the backboard, thank you." Ciel watched as his butler climbed upon the bed and grabbed ahold of his master's knees, pushing them apart to reveal his cock standing to attention. Ciel raised a hand to his face, covering the heat he knew had spread as a deep scarlet on his cheeks. Sebastian's face lowered to his thigh, kissing the inside, making Ciel quiver in surprise.

"S..Seb..as..." his words were muddled as Sebastian's tongue brushed the tip of his cock and rubbed at his foreskin. Ciel clung to the bedsheets, now wrinkled in his fist. His voice escaped his covered mouth, moaning like he had never heard himself before. These were deep, seductive moans, that oozed pleasure he had never experienced before in his young life. Sebastian licked his lips, savoring the last of cum his master had presented him with. But Sebastian wasn't going to end this now, oh no, there was much more where that came from. Sebastian grabbed ahold of Ciel's cock and looked up at his face, now flushed with pleasure and confusion, tears beading at his eyes. He stroked his master, rubbing the thin skin against his palm, letting beads of precum drip down his fingers. His master's body was shaking in reaction to this new sensation, disoriented and enticed. Finally, sebastian let him have it. He pressed the hard member against his tongue and closed his mouth, sucking at his master's newly proclaimed manhood. Ciel threw his head back in ecstasy, his moans louder than before, and his small hands were now intertwined with sebastian's locks of hair. Tears were streaming down Ciel's face, and he could hear nothing more than his own moans bouncing against the walls. "Hhhnnnngghhhh....aaaahhnn...Seb...bas! Ah! Sebas...tnnnggnnhhh....aaah...nngghhnaaah.." and suddenly, Ciel felt something arise. He was at this limit, and one final moan pushed out of his mouth before releasing his load. "S-sebastian!" A warm, tingly sensation filled his body, and a powerful fireworks show of euphoria concentrated into his cock, unlike anything he had ever felt before. When it was over, his body fell limp against the headboard and his bleary eyes opened to see his butler staring up at him with velvet eyes.

"Well, young master, did I perform my cleaning well?" His devilish butler said in a low seductive tone, surprised to have been able to see this vulnerable side to his usually cool and collected master. Ciel nodded between pants, his sweaty body slick with bliss. 

"Just get me into the bloody tub."

"Yes, my lord."


End file.
